


坚持 等待 忍耐 追求 守护

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bathtub Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan has endured long enough. It’s time to leave his own tattoo on Yixing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	坚持 等待 忍耐 追求 守护

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for reLAY Summer Fest^~^

It has been more than two weeks already since the black ink touched Yixing’s back, leaving ten different characters along his spine yet Yifan still bites his bottom lip whenever the back of his boyfriend’s collar slopes down just enough to show a hint of the tattoo or when his shirt is translucent enough for the elder to make out the characters and where they are even though he has already memorized their positions by heart.

However, chewing on his own flesh isn’t helping anymore especially when said boyfriend is dancing half-naked in front of him with his tattoo, already healed and looking like they have been there since the dancer’s birth, out in the open for everyone to see, each character flowing with the way his body moves in time with the music. For a whole week, Yifan has had to restrain himself from touching Yixing as the younger had been very busy practicing for a dance competition with his crew, therefore, making him exhausted and boneless once he gets back to their apartment.

The younger’s body in itself is already a piece of art in the taller male’s eyes; lean, sinewy, lithe, flexible and beautiful in all aspects. But when Yifan first learned of his boyfriend’s decision to have himself inked, he was still very supportive despite wanting to be the only reason for marks on the smaller one’s body, his own expanse of skin littered with tattoos. He even suggested some good places for Yixing to have it done based on the designs he had as choices. If the elder had known that the smaller one will get sexier with the trail of characters on his back, then he would not pushed him to get it. Yixing had told him before that the taller male’s inked skin is a big turn on, the younger nibbling at parts of his body where his tattoos are. He should have known that he, in turn, would feel the same way. Unfortunately, Yifan isn’t a psychic and Yixing is just really good at moving his body sinfully in a way that everything that runs on his skin, even the smallest mole, is accentuated and comes out sexy. Even in their apartment, the elder had to run to the bathroom so many times whenever he catches a glimpse of his boyfriend’s tattoo, his brain immediately imagining how nice it would be to fuck Yixing from behind with his lips filling the gaps between each word printed on the younger’s back. He’s not sure if the smaller male is doing it on purpose; wearing tank tops that show the first word that sits just below where his nape ends, wearing old shirts that are too worn that the fabric is too thin that it’s easy to see even the small moles he has on his back and sleeping without a shirt on while Yifan spoons him from behind.

“Hey!” Yifan startles when he sees Yixing’s face just mere centimeters away from his own, “You’re spacing out again.” The elder almost stumbles backward where’s been sitting on the squeaky polished floor, almost hitting the back of his head against the cement wall. If not for the smaller one pulling him forward by the front of his shirt to give him a kiss, he would have needed to buy a pack of ice for his bruise. Yixing only gives him a peck however, before standing up and offering his hand for the elder to take. Yifan only realizes then that the other has placed his shirt back on, his hoodie unzipped and his bag already on back. The taller male wonders how long he’s been imagining the younger and his tattoo for his boyfriend to have prepared himself to go home so quickly. But the warm, albeit tired, smile on Yixing’s face and the soft skin squeezing his calloused palm has him forgetting the unnecessary thoughts as he’s pulled out of the practice room and pushed into his own car.

 

“Babe?” Yifan awakes from his quick nap. He was supposed to use the bathroom first because he got into their apartment first but Yixing, even in his exhausted state and shorter limbs still managed to lock himself in the bathroom first. If he had not distracted the taller male with a searing kiss right when they stepped foot into their apartment maybe, just maybe, Yifan could have gotten a headstart. 

His boyfriend’s hand is warm and wet on his exposed shoulder while Yixing’s lips are close to his ear, rousing and arousing him, “Wanna join me for a bath while the water’s warm?” The elder is not one to deny the offer, especially when the younger is standing beside their bed with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his torso still glistening from his shower. Yifan croaks out an okay that manages to pull a giggle from the younger before he’s being dragged from the bed to the bathroom.

Yixing tiptoes and nibbles at the elder’s bottom lip while his hands pull at the hem of his boyfriend’s wifebeater, shooting the item into the hamper before returning to kiss Yifan again. His hands do not rush as he takes care of the belt around the elder’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping the denims before pushing them down together with the taller’s boxers. One of Yifan’s hands move from where they were cupping the younger’s cheek to his boyfriend’s back where he knows the last character should be, the other hand slowly unravelling the towel around Yixing’s waist. Their tongues twist around each other and their chest rubs against the other’s when the towel finally joins Yifan’s clothes on the bathroom floor, the elder’s hand cupping the dancer’s ass once he has fulfilled his job. The moan that Yifan swallows from his boyfriend’s mouth urges him to push the younger onto the sink but the smaller one pulls away with a smile on his face, lips brushing against the elder’s when he says, “The water will go cold.” Yifan grumbles at the reminder but allows himself to be pulled to the bathtub by his boyfriend, making himself comfortable before the other sits down in front of him, the ten characters on his back facing the elder again. 

His eyes fall to a fading bruise just right beside the first character, remembering just how irresistible Yixing looked when the swelling of the skin and the redness surrounding the tattoo had faded that Yifan found himself sucking on the supple flesh while his arms wound around his boyfriend’s waist. He was unable to leave marks on other places then because the younger had to go for his dance classes, extracting himself from the elder’s hold saying his boss will get mad if he isn’t on time for his 9:30 hip-hop class. But Yixing has no excuse now, his only meeting after their bath time is with their bed for a good dose of sleep. So the taller male leans down and starts with a kiss to the first pair of characters, 坚持. He smiles when he feels the younger stiffen in his hold but the other doesn’t protest, instead he relaxes and leans forward, hugging his legs when Yifan swirls his tongue just below the second character.

When the smaller male informed him of the final decision for the tattoo and its location, he didn’t think twice in urging Yixing not to change his choice. The younger originally thought of putting something else on his shoulder but the idea crossed his mind and stayed there. Next thing he knew, he’s already in the tattoo parlor squeezing Yifan’s hand with all his might when the needle first touched his skin. After countless hours of sitting with his torso leaned forward, he finally got to stand up, cracking his neck and apologizing to his boyfriend before finally standing with his back to the mirror. When he checked the reddened skin, he gasped when he saw the black ink standing out on his back. Five words that he wished to live by for the rest of his life sat on his spine as a reminder.

坚持 等待 忍耐 追求 守护

While he was in the process of making a choice for what to put on his body first, he wanted to start small, but in the end he didn’t find any of the designs calling out to him; none of them felt like it had a touch of Yixing in them. When Yifan had told him that he could always make his own, the younger thought hard about it and didn’t run too far away, choosing Chinese words to be inked on his back, all in one go. His boyfriend looked very proud of his choice when he shared it to him, looking at the characters before turning to him and saying, “This is perfect. It’s so,” the taller male paused trying to find the right word but in the end he was only able to breathe out, “you.” And that was enough for the younger to drag the elder to the tattoo parlor to schedule his ink day.

The level of the water only allows Yifan to reach the second word, his arms releasing Yixing so that his fingers can come up to the younger’s chest where they start rubbing the smaller’s nipples, the rosy flesh slowly hardening beneath his fingertips. His lips move up again to settle on the crook of Yixing’s neck, gaze falling down where his fingers are twisting the younger’s erect buds as he leaves another hickey where he’s sucking on the other’s skin. He licks up the pale column, tasting and smelling the scent of his boyfriend’s body wash lingering on the supple flesh, nipping below the smaller one’s jaw and Yixing’s reaction is instant once the elder’s lips are already close enough to him. One of Yifan’s hand moves down to find that the younger’s cock is already hot and half-hard where it’s been squeezed between Yixing’s thighs and stomach. 

The smaller one gasps when his boyfriend’s fingers slowly wrap around his erection, his moans bouncing off the tiled walls as the elder’s slow pace slowly unravels him. He has been having a tight schedule lately that he hasn’t been able to allow himself some time with Yifan and though he does relieve himself when he’s alone, it’s still something else when it is his boyfriend who does it for him; his dick easily disappearing between the calloused fingers and the elder’s large palm. So he allows himself to indulge in the way the taller male worships his body, sucking the air out of him, swallowing the moans leaving his mouth as hands roam around his body and pump him to full erection.

“Babe,” Yifan’s deep voice and the hot breath that kisses his lips makes Yixing moan unconsciously, leaning towards the elder to get one more kiss which the other allows but quickly interrupts with a question, “can you get on all fours so I can prepare you?” The inquiry does nothing but fuel the fire in the pit of the smaller’s stomach, his insides burning with excitement at the prospect of having the taller male inside him once again.

“I’ve done that already,” the younger replies, body turning to face Yifan before placing small kisses on the elder’s jawline. He looks up through his lashes and whispers, “just put it in, please?” His boyfriend groans and squeezes where his hand moved from the younger’s chest to his hip.

The taller male leans down and rubs the tip of his nose along Yixing’s nose line. With a playful tone and a little harsh tug of the younger’s cock, he asks, “Don’t tell me you don’t want me to eat you out. Don’t you love it when my tongue goes in and out of you?” His strokes become faster to the point that it drives the smaller one insane, grabbing his boyfriend’s arms before digging his nails on the wet skin. “You don’t want me to, baby?” Yifan asks again, mouth sucking the younger’s bottom lip as Yixing’s mouth hangs agape due to his boyfriend’s ministrations. “Answer me, baby.”

“Want,” the smaller male breathes out, barely able to articulate and only able to make out where he is again when the elder’s hand slows down again. Yifan smiles against his lips before taking them in between his again, tapping the younger’s thighs to make him move. So Yixing does, after licking up his boyfriend’s palate and sucking on Yifan’s tongue. With a curl of his finger towards the elder, the smaller sways his ass in front of the other, the taller male smirking at him before pulling him a bit closer and dragging his knees against the floor of the tub so that his ass is just a few inches away from Yifan’s face. The younger lets out a little squeak in surprise but easily settles and hopes his limbs have enough strength in them for what his boyfriend is about to give him.

Yifan licks below Yixing’s ass where the curved part meets the younger’s thigh, moving his tongue up to the swell of the smaller’s ass until his eyes meet where his boyfriend is watching him. He sucks at the soft skin without removing eye contact with the other, wanting to see every expression that ripples through the other’s features while he plays with sensitive parts of his boyfriend’s lower part; hands fondling and spreading the rotund globes while he licks and leaves hickeys on the areas where his hands aren’t covering. The taller male preens when he sees his boyfriend’s eyes flutter shut with a high-pitched moan leaving his lips when Yifan finally moves to flatten his tongue on Yixing’s entrance before licking up the neglected skin between his ass cheeks.

“More, baby, please,” the younger requests and the taller doesn’t have the heart not to give him what he wants when his eyes look at Yifan with lust rimming his pupils and his lips say the most sinful of things, “fuck my ass with your tongue, baby. Please, baby.” The elder groans when his boyfriend pushes his ass out further, his instincts telling him to slide his tongue in and when he does Yixing clamps down on it, a hand of his flying to where the taller’s blond locks are damp because of the steam in the bathroom. Yifan closes his eyes, hand caressing the other’s thighs and ass while his tongue is cushioned by the younger’s warm walls, savoring the warmth and imagining how the tightness will feel great clenching around his cock. His other hand falls to where his cock is sitting half-hard and neglected between his thighs, going with a slow speed as he’s afraid he will explode without even getting a taste of that heat around his member. A dribble of saliva runs down his neck when he moves the wet appendage inside the younger while Yixing is still tightening around him but he can’t be bothered because he knows that the other will let go of it soon and he isn’t really one to complain since eating his boyfriend out and sticking his tongue into the hot cavity is a pleasure of his as well. When the smaller one finally releases his tongue, Yifan doesn’t wait a second to pull out before sliding his tongue in again, pace quickening and thrusts becoming hard to the point that Yixing’s whole body slides forward and backward. He can feel the younger’s ass slam against his face but it is the least of his concerns especially when his ears are filled by the smaller one’s pleasured sounds. The fingers twisting and pulling his hair loosen and tighten, massaging whenever he stops to just lap at Yixing’s perineum, the younger stiffening every time Yifan pulls at his cock and traces his tongue on the underside of his shaft.

“Baby, put it in,” the smaller pleads while the other is sucking his cock, “now, please.” Yifan would like to prolong the foreplay, to tease more wanton sounds out of his boyfriend with just his mouth but he knows that he himself cannot hold out, his hand squeezing at the base of his own dick so as not to cum early. He instructs Yixing to move forward to give him space to the younger does, moving to the other side of the tub while the elder kneels behind him, hands on his hips as he adjusts in the small space they have. It’s a tight fit but it’s enough for him to move. 

When Yifan looks down, his eyes are immediately drawn to the black ink down his boyfriend’s vertebral column, the tattoo luring him to lean down and kiss each character. Each touch of his lips is rewarded with a contented sigh from the younger, making sure his lips press against each character with the same weight.

Yifan stood witness to how these simple words have become, quite literally, Yixing's backbone in his life. He remembers how the younger’s enthusiasm never waned, continuing with life to achieve everything that he wants for himself despite the many obstacles on the road, as his lips touch the first word–坚持. Smiling when he remembers how the younger patiently waited to receive what is due for him believing that certain things cannot be rushed because they will come in time, when he places a kiss on the second word–等待. A small frown curves his lips down when the third word–忍耐–reminds him of how strong the smaller one remained against the tides that tried to weaken and crush him, a swell of pride exchanging the sorrow when he remembers the younger’s triumphant smile when he surpassed the trials. The smile grows wider when he touches the fourth word–追求–reminiscing the days when Yixing himself knocked on the doors of every dance studio and entertainment company with a recorded video of his personal choreographies, never once giving up when one door closes. Lastly, 守护, has him going back to the day Yixing stood in front of his family to fight for his love–his dance and Yifan–not allowing anyone or anything to take them away from him. The last word, the elder thinks, deserves to be painted in red so he sucks on the characters. Yixing mewls in reward and the taller male smiles when his mouth leaves a red background for the black ink.

After adoring the beautiful curve of his boyfriend’s back and the wonderful human that Yixing is, Yifan nips at the shell of the other’s ear as he reaches for his cock, prodding the smaller one’s entrance and using the tip of his erection to massage the outline of the wrinkly muscle. He only pushes into Yixing when he feels the gaping hole open for him, popping the swollen head in and waiting for the muscles to relax around him before sliding the rest of his length in. The younger’s knuckles turn white where they almost slide from the edge of the tub when Yifan bottoms out with a final push, the smaller body curving beautifully beneath the elder’s broad one, whimpering when the other tries to pull out. Gradually, the slide becomes smooth as the taller male slowly increases his speed, testing the waters first before he turns it up a notch, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend in a way that can’t be turned into pleasure. 

Yixing places his hands on the tiles as he demands for the elder to start thrusting harder, wanting to feel the full power of his hips pleasuring him from behind. And Yifan doesn’t disappoint, angling his thrusts as he rams his cock into the younger’s ass, finding the area that has the other keening. He patiently moves the tip of his dick in every direction, pushing onto the walls that cocoon him in their tight heat, one hand covering Yixing’s much smaller one while the other holds onto his boyfriend’s hips, tight enough that he knows a bruise will bloom there the next day. The smaller one doesn’t seem to mind the tight grip on his hip as pleasure travels up and down his body from where he is connected with Yifan, mind muddled and body filled with nothing but the taller’s love. And then he screams, filling every crack and crevice in the small bath, flowing into the veins and arteries that pump Yifan to move faster, harder and deeper, pleasuring his body until he is incapable, jaws unhinged with a barrage of noises of his arousal escaping his throat.

The elder keeps the angle, feeling his own cock growing hotter and heavier, his climax flipping his stomach and making his insides churn, his anticipation for his own peak heightening with every increase in volume of Yixing’s scream. His heated skin rubs against the younger’s warm cavity ups the temperature even further and Yifan feels like a part of him is melting with every thrust, losing himself with every movement. The sounds their bodies create mix well with the noises their union plucks from their vocal chords; the sound of skin slapping against skin complementing the younger’s high-pitched screams, the shrill noise accentuated by the squeak of their knees on the floor of the bathtub.

“C-clo–se,” is all Yixing is able to say, the word barely coming out in one piece when the elder rubs at his prostate. Yifan doesn’t hesitate in letting go of the other’s hips to reach around for the smaller one’s dick, fisting at the neglected member while he pounds onto the younger, Yixing’s screams of his name music to his ears. The younger’s body arches when he feels the fluid rise up and threaten to spurt out of his cock, his nape meeting with his boyfriend’s lips as his cum shoots out and paints their pale blue tiles white. Yixing convulses in the taller’s hold, his semen coming out in thick ropes as the elder milks him empty. He is rendered speechless by his orgasm, leaving him panting and shuddering as Yifan reaches for his own climax. When he feels the taller try to pull out, his hand immediately flies behind him to grab a handful of the elder’s ass, prompting the other, “Don’t pull out.” He looks behind to meet eyes with Yifan, “Give me all of it.”

The way Yixing’s half-lidded eyes and erotic expression faced him are enough for the elder to ejaculate his seminal fluids into the smaller male’s tight cavity, grunting as the spasming muscles around him aid him in releasing his arousal into the younger. Yifan loses the rhythm of his hips, feeling his heart stumble in their beats as he empties inside his boyfriend. The smaller one turns to capture his lips and he easily gives in, his lower body rocking and slowing down to a halt when he feels himself dried out by his orgasm. 

A smile and a kiss later, they decide to leave the tub of cold water after catching their breaths, deeming that a shower is needed once more. After another round in the glass case of hot water, they finally call it a night with Yifan’s lips whispering on Yixing’s ear, “So when’s the next tattoo?”

**Author's Note:**

> J-坚持 (Jiānchí) = to persevere  
> D-等待 (Děngdài) = to await  
> R-忍耐 (Rěnnài) = to endure  
> Z-追求 (Zhuīqiú) = to pursue  
> S-守护 (Shǒuhù) = to protect/guard
> 
> This is from Yixing's instagram post before with the caption "JDRZS"


End file.
